Unraveled World
by Spoopy Anonymous
Summary: Crossover between TG and Naruto. SakuraCentric. Rated M for possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger.

All she wanted.. was something-no-someone to feast upon.

Emerald optics slowly but surely opening, her ankles and wrists harshly bound with rusted metal stomach aching with such immense pain the rather miniscule female groaned loudly as saliva oozed from her gapped mouth making its way onto her exposed flesh.

Sakura.

Thats it,

That was her name, but.. the train of thoughts abruptly halted to a stop.

"We send her to the 20th ward. She's nothing but another hunger crazed Ghoul, no good would come of her anyhow."

"But-"

"Send her back. Those are my orders."

Sakura's vision soon vanished as she once again passed out.

...

The hunger was gone, though.. she knew it would return.

Sakura arose from her slumber eyes lazily dragging upon the water soaked concrete, the sound of humming motors to squealing tires soon caused the petite girl to look up as she was greeted by blinding amounts of lights, blue and green hues melting into the musky atmosphere..

Where was she?

What was she?

She questioned herself.

By her understanding the voices she had picked up during the time had pronounced the maiden to be a Ghoul? It carried no sense of memory, nothing did.

So lost and dazed she hadn't even took notice to dark haired male that stood before her, shifting her optics she locked gazes with him.

He jumped slightly quietly choking out simple words,

"Are.. you alright..?"

"No."

She bluntly replied.

"..u..m.. do you need help?"

"..."

Sakura did need help..and as hell if she wasn't going to take it.

Downcasting her optics, she only nodded.

"..a..lright.. I'm Kaneki Ken.. what about you?"

"Sakura."

"Do you not have a last name?"

"I have no memories."

Kaneki stiffened quickly though he quickly decided to dispatch the train of thought.

"This can wait.. we need to get you out of here before a Ghoul finds you."

Sakura's orbs widened at the word, "A Ghoul?"

"Ghouls yes- you.. you don't know what a Ghoul is either?"

She shook her head no, instead of questioning the girl further he only sighed in relief, 'good-' his mind rang out, 'that must mean she's not one of them..' 'even if she was.. she looks pretty beat up.'

Extending a hand the boy shot her a warm smile, "I don't have much knowledge on them, but I can try my best to explain them to you."

Gently taking a hold of the offered hand her body was hoisted forward.. Knees fairly weak as they buckled underneath her weight, "I've got you.." he grunted lowly hand gripping the girl's waist.

...

Why..

Why did she trust him?

Why was he so kind to her?

Questions.

Questions..

Only to be unanswered.

Though she thanked him for being so,

_Kind._

A**_ L_?**

"..ghouls," "are a carnivorous and cannibalic species that are only able to feed on humans and/or other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology. If certain rare conditions are met, ghouls and humans may even be able to have offspring.." Kaneki paused, inhaling sharply,

"There's more I can read you.." he offered, Sakura only sat there dumbfounded, her lack of memories now _really _starting to bug her, before she knew it a throbbing pain ignited within her head- Great, just what she needed a headache.

"I think I understand now." Sakura lied.

Kaneki just nodded, "Is there.. anything you need? Food? Something to drink?"

"Sleep." Aggravation was all she felt, Sakura wanted to cry out, pull her hair, punch something..

She felt trapped, alone, confused.

What _was_ she?!

What the _hell _was a Ghoul?

All she wanted now was something to rest on despite the awful scent she carried due to the lack of bathing, she really stunk of old clothes and rotted flesh that's when she turned her gaze toward Kaneki, had he not noticed it? Or had he just kept quiet for her well-being?

The boy had been lost in thought, "A.. place to rest.. uhm.. I only have one bed, I-"

"And one couch, I can sleep there."

He inwardly sighed, "Okay, I'll grab you a blanket." he sat up then and started toward his room.

'Oh.. God, what have you gotten yourself into this time Kaneki?' 'A complete stranger in your house..' 'possibly a Ghoul.' Every time he looked at her, he couldn't shake that unwanted vibe that lingered upon her.. A Ghoul.. What if she was one?

Soon returning he handed Sakura an old blanket he managed to find, "I'll be in my bedroom.. If you need anything.. I'll be here."

Sakura only stared blankly, "Thanks.. Kaneki."

...

...

"You're welcome, Sakura."

...

No last name.

No memories.

Nothing.

That word though, that one word, a Ghoul?

Was she really a Ghoul?

**A/N: OOKkay wow I actually finished this.**

**As this story continues I'm slowly going to morph Sakura into a really-lets just say- _mean _character, very blunt and smart-assy.**

**VerY OOC.**

**Ok OK**

**Now to the important part- Romance.**

**I prefer Sakura to stay single, but I actually want to add a little romance not too much though.**

**IF Sakura was to be paired with someone who would you like? I honestly have no clue.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed my Fic. **

**Until next time,**

**-Anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

There it was again.

Hunger.

Sakura immediately rose, she paused though.. "Maybe it'll pass." She mumbled.

It didn't pass -no- all it did was grow stronger that horrid ache echoing vastly throughout her body so painful it even caused her teeth to throb in pain.. it felt as if her stomach was caving in..

Food..

Food..

Food..

Soon a giant heap of sweat coating her milky tone skin, all she did now was shiver in pain tears flowing from eyes. She tried to keep quiet breath hitching as she stood from the couch, "..Kaneki.. offered me food, m..aybe.." Sakura wheezed out before slowly inching closer to the rather petite kitchen..

Paralyzed fear shot through her like an arrow as her feet landed upon the tiled floor, when she stared at her reflection within the fridge,

Something absolutely terrifying was staring back.

Two sharply lit Ghoul eyes, though there was much more all the girl could see was dull black mixed with that piercing red, her knees buckled as she collapsed causing a rather loud enough crash to awake Kaneki from his sleep quickly exiting his bedroom into the kitchen soon to come to a complete stop.

Sakura stood still large amounts of tears escaping her newly hued optics, though she was turned sideways Kaneki could easily make out those Ghoul eyes anywhere mainly due to the veins that swelled across her paled skin, "..W..hats.. happening-" She paused before the sweet scent of his _human_ flesh flowed throughout her nasal cavity right then and there Sakura's though- quite _new_ Ghoul instincts kicked in slowly turning toward the boy now a whole new woman stood within his presence's "K..kaneki-kun.." She had cooed softly lips curling into the most malicious grin he had every laid eyes upon immense amount of sweat building upon his whole apex as he stood speechless at the sight before him, "No..No way.."

"I'm.. Hungry, Kaneki-kunn!" Soft giggles laced throughout her words causing Kaneki to finally whip around "Escape! Escape- GAH!" He exclaimed as Sakura crashed into him pinning him upon the hard ground, "S..akura.." "Please.. Don't!"

"What? Don't want Kaneki?"

"K..ill me."

Sakura's brows knitted somehow those words broke the _spell_ she was put under.

Mouth gaped scanning her surroundings,

"What.. Am I doing?" She swallowed harshly tears once again filling the girls optics, "I'm- K..kaneki." His expression read terror so much terror that it hurt Sakura greatly, what kind of monster was she to try and hurt someone who had offered up so much.. And yet they were complete strangers.

Guilt ran throughout her body like a virus attacking a computer, "No- no- no! This- isn't me!" "I'm not a Ghoul! No! NO!" Words repeating themselves as Sakura broke away from Kaneki struggling to move forward and onto her feet, "No!"

She needed to leave asap, now right now.

Successfully finding a near by window Sakura struggled before opening it, "Sakura- wait!" He had not known what had came over him- She tried to kill him for fucks sake- But he still called out for her.

The last thing he saw was her pink locks flailing widely.

No, this was not attempted suicide this was pure instinct because in the back of her mind a memory finally came forth and that was almost always landing on her feet.. Charka control.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT,,, school can really distract you,, sorry this chapter was so short.**

**Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites,,**

**special thanks to Iris, LatinGardenia and Leaf Babe for reviewing they really helped me! **

**viewing they really helped me!**


End file.
